1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to methods and system for voice and video messaging for calls that go unanswered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voicemail systems are generally provided to users of most telecommunication service providers. Typically, when User A (the caller), calls User B (the callee), if the User B is not available or declines the call, User A is forwarded to a voicemail system and is given the option to leave a voice message to User B.
Instead of a voice message, User A may wish to leave a video message for User B. However, conventional voicemail systems do not offer the capability to leave a video message for unanswered calls to a called party. In addition, conventional voicemail systems also do not offer the capability to switch from a voice message to a video message in a communication session. Specifically, in some situations, User A may begin recording a voice message to leave to User B for an unanswered call. During the recording of the voice message, User A may wish to switch to a video message but is unable to do so in existing voicemail systems. Similarly, User A may begin recording a video message to leave to User B for an unanswered call. However, during the recording of the video message, User A may wish to switch to a voice message due to bandwidth issues or for other reasons but is unable to do so in existing voicemail systems.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for improved methods and systems for voice and video messaging for calls that go unanswered.